The specification relates to reducing interference for wireless vehicular messages. More particularly, embodiments of the specification relate to simultaneous reception of vehicle-to-everything (V2X) messages over multiple channels in multi-channel V2X networks.
V2X communication is increasingly being included in vehicles because, for example, it is a source of sensor data which is required for many Advanced Driver Assistance Systems (herein “ADAS system” if singular, “ADAS systems” if plural) or autonomous driving systems to provide their functionality. Modern vehicles are equipped with one or more V2X radios that include multiple V2X channels that are used to send and receive V2X messages using a variety of different protocols.
In some scenarios, these V2X communications are used to send and receive wireless data (e.g., sensor data) which is shared among vehicles and infrastructure devices (e.g., roadside units). Accurate and complete reception of the wireless data included in these V2X messages is helpful for proper functioning of the ADAS systems and automated driving systems. An obstacle to providing accurate and complete reception of wireless data transmitted via V2X messages includes the following types of interference which are created by frequent or nearly constant transmission and reception of V2X messages using multiple V2X channels: adjacent channel interference, self-interference, and combination interference which includes a combination of the adjacent channel interference and the self-interference.
An existing solution for reducing interference that impedes V2X communications is to increase an energy level of V2X messages such that the V2X messages can be “heard” even though the interference is present. This solution is not adequate since in practice it still results in some V2X messages not being heard by an intended recipient due to, e.g., intense adjacent-channel interference, intense self-interference, or a combination thereof.